Absorbent article fastener tabs used to fasten together the side portions of articles so that the article will have a pants-like configuration when worn are known in many different varieties. For instance, the tabs may be of a mechanical type that includes hooks of the touch-and-close fastener type or some like type, as described in EP-A1-0 235 014, for instance. Fastener tabs of this type, however, are expensive and difficult to apply at fast speeds in the manufacture of absorbent articles. Such tabs have therefore had limited use. WO-A1-95/05140 describes a fastener tab manufacturing method which is said to avoid these problems.
Other types of fastener devices that are more suited for application at high speeds are known to the art. For instance, it is known to provide a diaper with pressure-sensitive tape for fastening the diaper around the waist of a wearer, therewith fastening the front and back side of the diaper together to obtain a pants-like configuration. These tapes are often made of paper material and are therefore usually relatively rigid. These tapes are also often provided with some form of protective film that must be removed prior to use.
Elastic fastener devices are also known in the present context. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,796 describes a disposable diaper that includes semi-elastic fastener tabs. The fastener tabs may comprise elastic material that forms an elastic zone surrounded by non-elastic material that forms two non-elastic zones, or may alternatively comprise solely elastic material that has been made non-elastic at its edge regions in some suitable manner. One of these non-elastic zones of the fastener tabs is fastened to the diaper and the other is provided with an adhesive substance, for instance.